detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 10: Natsu no Maboroshi
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Natsu no Maboroshi es el ending 10 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 205 hasta el episodio 218. Sinopsis Este ending comienza con Shinichi muy triste en medio de una brisa y con el cielo de fondo, en las siguientes escenas aparece recorriendo distintas habitaciones de su casa hasta que llega al baño y se mira en el espejo, en donde aparece Conan. Le sigue un pequeño resumen del capitulo que acaba de terminar; a continuación sale Conan triste, pensando en Ran. Finalmente se observa un muro con varias fotografías, pero solamente hace un acercamiento a una. Video thumb|left|300px Letra |-|Original = Heya no mado no mukou ni hikouki kumo o nazotte Kyou kenkashita kimi no koto bakari kangaeteta Sasai na koto de tomadotte fuantei de muboubi na Ano koro no you ni sugu ni denwashite warai aetara ii no ni ne Chikazuite kuru shifuku no toki wa itami o tomonai nagara ashi oto o tateru Kangae sugite fukami ni HAMA ru kimi no soba ni iru no ni Natsu no maboroshi hitomi tojite ichiban saisho ni kimi o omoidasu yo Itsuka owaru hakanai yume ni tada komiageru kimochi daita Sekai wa hiroku shiranai koto afuretete jibun sae miushinai sou Dakedo kimi to ikite yukitai kara Tomadoi nagara demo ii tsunaida te o hanasanaide ne Tsuyoi OFUSHOA nami o matteta Chuuto hanpa ni hanareta nagasarete yuku yo Shinkashite iku sekai no naka de onaji mono o motomete Natsu no maboroshi omou dake de mune ga atsuku nareta kiseki no tochuu Negau dake ja todoka nukurai kobore ochisou na kimochi daita Doushite futari chika zuku hodo tooku kanjite fuan ni naru n darou KYORI o koeta yokubou ga afurete Hitori heya no naka de kimi no nukumori omou Donna hi ni mo hitomi tojite ichiban saisho ni kimi o omoidasu yo Itsuka owaru hakanai yume ni tada komiageru kimochi daita Wasurenai kara kieyuku maboroshi ni kimi to narande ita ne Natsu no owari hizashi ga yureteru Umi no soko no youna te no hira no naka no machi nami I LIKE A DREAM I'M CALLING OUT TO YOU |-|Inglés = Tracing the airplane clouds beyond the window Thinking about you, who I had a fight with today Hesitating at the smallest things, being very unstable and risky Wishing that I can call you right away and laugh together like we used to The happiness that is coming near brings along pain as it makes noises as it walks I'm near you when you are thinking deeply Summer's illusion, closing my eyes, I think about you first Holding on to the building feeling in the dream that will end someday The world is large, and there are many unknown things, I might even lose myself But I want to keep on living with you Hesitating is okay, but don't let go of my hand I was waiting for the strong offshore waves Being broken up and swept away Searching for the same thing in the ever-changing world Summer's illusion, just by thinking, I feel warm in the middle of this miracle Holding on to the feeling that cannot reach you as I wish will overflow Why do I feel more far and insecure when we are closer The greed that passed the distance is overflowing I think about your warmth in my room alone Whatever day, closing my eyes, I think about you Holding on to the building feeling in the dream that will end someday I won't forget...I was standing by you in the disappearing illusion The sun's rays are swaying as the summer ends In the waiting waves in the palm like the bottom of the sea I like a dream, I'm calling out to you |-|Español = Estaba yo en mi ventana, viendo el humo que largaba ese avión, Pensando en ti, en la disputa que tuvimos la noche anterior Vacilando en las cosas pequeñas, siendo muy inestable y aventurada Deseando que pueda llamarte al instante, y reírnos como antes hacíamos la felicidad que viene cerca, trae el dolor que hace ruido como si este también pudiera caminar Estoy cerca de ti cuando tu Piensas profundamente La ilusión del verano, cerrando mis ojos, pienso en ti primero Aferrándome a la sensación de que alguna vez terminara este sueño el mundo es grande, y hay tantos misterios que hasta me podría perder quizas en uno de ellos Pero quiero seguir viviendo aquí contigo Vacilar esta bien, pero no sueltes mi mano yo esperaba la olas fuertes rotas y también destruidas Buscando lo mismo en este trastornado mundo. La ilusión del verano, sólo con pensarte me siento, cómoda en este milagro. Aferrándome a la sensación de que no puedo alcanzarte como quiero. por qué hacen que me sienta más lejana e insegura cuando estamos tu yo más cerca la avaricia que pasó la distancia la desbordará y pienso en tu calor en mi cuarto sola. No importa del día, No importa del día, cerrando mis ojos, en ti comienzo a pensar Aferrándome a la sensación de que el sueño terminará algún día No olvidare… yo apoyaba en ti la ilusión que desaparece Los rayos del sol se cimbran mientras acaba el verano En las ondas suspensivas del fondo del océano. Me gustaría soñar que te estoy llamando... Curiosidades *thumb|300pxTambién es el ending de las OVA's #01 y #02. *En la OVA #02 este ending tiene una versión especial en donde los personajes hacen un karaoke. Imágenes Ending 10 GARNET CROW 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 10 GARNET CROW 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 10 GARNET CROW CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Endings